1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology that discharges liquid droplets.
2. Related Art
A print head equipped with a plurality of head units in which numerous nozzles are formed has been proposed in the related art (for example, JP-A-2012-218197). Each head unit includes a plurality of piezoelectric elements which cause liquid droplets of ink or the like to be discharged from the nozzles. A control signal (COM) for driving each piezoelectric element is commonly supplied from the control unit with respect to the plurality of head units, and each piezoelectric element in the respective head units is driven according to the control signal.
The characteristics of each piezoelectric element (for example, the deformation amount with respect to an applied voltage) may differ for each head unit caused by, for example, circumstances such as manufacturing errors. Accordingly, in a configuration of the related art in which a common control signal is used across the plurality of head units in driving each piezoelectric element, the discharge amount of the liquid droplets differs for each head unit and this difference in the discharge amounts is a cause of lowering of the print quality. If a configuration that separately generates a control signal for each head unit is adopted, although it is possible to reduce the differences in discharge amount of the liquid droplets for each head unit, a signal generating circuit that generates a control signal should be provided for each head unit, and there is a problem in that the size and complexity of the apparatus configuration increase.